Bella's Story
by Ms.Naruto-Fan
Summary: Attacked as a child, Bella Swan learned the dangers of Vampires early on. After learning how to protect herself and others, Bella moves to Forks. She meets the Cullens and denies her speculation about them. AU
1. Introduction

I don't own anything except the twist in the plot…

Preface:

I always thought I knew exactly how I'd die. I'd travel to Italy and piss off some vampires. They'd kill me after an epic battle and I'd die. I never thought my ending would be as boring as dying in a ballet studio with _him_ staring back at me. I was supposed to go down in history as the only hunter stupid enough to go alone and actually try to kill a vampire. But I guess when I got involved in this life things would be different…oh well. I wasn't going down so easy.


	2. First Sight

Bella's Story

First Sight

On my mom's side of the family, I was fully Italian. My mother was the first generation born in America and when she became an adult my grandparents moved back to the outskirts of Rome. I spent my spring break in Italy every year with my grandparents. But the visits stopped after my grandmother died and my grandfather rushed us back to the United States.

My grandmother had this beautiful home on the suburbs of Rome. It was a simple one story home with a vegetable garden in the back. The yard was huge and the garden lied across the yard giving the house the warm feeling of a family living inside. I loved it. I knew my grandfather was inside reading the paper. The poorly paved roads showed how many people had cars in our town, not many. It was the perfect life for a nine year old girl. Visiting grandparents in Italy, eating Italian meals and learning the history and language was an experience I'll never forget. Renee always pulled me from this fairy tale to bring me back to the states the same time every year, but due to some complications with my passport I had to stay an extra week. Grandma and Grandpa had no problem with it. Their tan wrinkled skin glowed in the sun light. Grandpa's white graying mustache always made his kisses tickle. Grandma was a no-nonsense woman with I tight bun holding her hair back. On Saturday my passport had been approved and I was free to leave, but grandpa insisted I stay the night. That day grandma and I stayed in the garden picking tomatoes for her sauce when she began to tell me a story. (AN: it's all in Italian, but I don't speak or understand so it will be in bold…)

"**Did your mother ever tell you the story of her older sister?"**

"**No, …She has a sister?"**

"**Well, she died today many years back. She went to the city to study and one day we got a notice saying she died in a car crash. She had been behind the wheel when she lost control of the wheel and the car flipped over and burst into flames. Your mother was crushed."**

Grandma was a master of story telling and I was already prepared to hear what really killed her. **"But the funny thing was Auntie Michelle didn't own a car. I know how she died, once they told us, we knew that the **_**cold ones**_** had gotten her."**

"…**Cold ones? What's that grandma?"**

"**Ahhh, in America I believe you call them **_**Vampires**_**. I can't tell you much because very few have gotten away alive. They are very beautiful; their looks will call you in like a siren's call. Their eyes are red like the blood they consume. Beware the red eyes."**

"**But vampires aren't real!"**

She smiled. **"Is that the foolishness they tell you in the States. Who told you they weren't real. I can tell you it wasn't your mother. She tries to pretend like she doesn't but she believes. They don't burn in the sun and they don't have fangs. They don't die with garlic or stakes. They blend in with us. How do you think they'd survive if such obvious flaws were in their design. Even if you don't believe, I can only give you this one warning. Never go to Volterra. That's where your aunt went. I know that it's the most dangerous place a human can go at night. I'll tell you this once, don't go."**

Then we heard a twig snap behind us. It was night by now and the sun had long ago disappeared. We both turned to see nothing but as I went back to tend to the vegetables I saw them. In the bushes only meters away war a pair of glowing red eyes glaring back at me. Before I knew what was happening Grandma had grabbed me by the collar of my dress and dragged me across the yard. We both ran as fast as we could as Grandma turned to look back. She squeezed my hand and whispered **"Live, my Bella…" **She dropped to the ground and pushed me to keep running. I saw it pounce onto my grandmother. Dirty blond shoulder length hair shadowed the face that was killing my loved one. His chiseled features glowed in the moonlight. He turned to look at me. His gorgeous face twisted into a smile I didn't trust as he blew me a kiss. His smooth looking lips retuned to my grandmother's throat as I ran crying and screaming back to the small home. The blood would be splattered all over the yard.

My grandfather was startled when I burst through the back door. I was screaming, **"THE RED EYES!" **in my cracking voice. He didn't even go to look outside because I had traces of blood on my blue dress. I guess the vampire had flicked some on me in his toying. My grandfather threw me over his shoulder and ran out the door. We stole the neighbor's car, not caring how it would get back, and got the first flight back to the states. My mother didn't believe a word my old superstitious grandfather was spewing. We were told later that grandma had died in a car crash and that the car had burned her beyond recognition. I remembered grandma's word's from the story. _**"Michelle didn't even own a car…"**_

I had seen with my own eyes what these thing could do and I wasn't about to sit back and wonder what else could go wrong. I was going to tell others, and fight these things with everything I have.

Grandma will not have died in vain. That was how I found out about the world of vampires.


	3. Recognition

Chapter Two: Recognnition

My friends all knew I was leaving. My mom was surprised my friends from the association threw me a party, hoping I'd start the new branch in Forks, the small no-name one horse town my dad lived in. One thing my mom was never keen on me doing was joining an Un-dead/ living dead association. I was the leader of my own squad of five and they all threw me a party complete with candy and cake. I knew I'd miss them all, but I had reasons for leaving.

My mother drove me to the airport and she and her husband Phil hugged me good bye. I loved them both, but a teenage girl was hard on a couple trying to keep the spark alive in a traveling marriage. My mother begged me to stay claiming she didn't mind but I just thought how I would feel if I were her and my mind was made up.

So off I was to live with my dad, who I had only seen during the summers, in some utensil named town near Canada. It was raining when I arrived and I waited in the airport lobby. I grabbed something off the dollar menu at McDonald's and was tapped on my shoulder. My training had given me sharp reflexes and my hair whipped around as I turned to face my dad. "Charlie!" I yelled, almost dropping my burger so I could hug him.

We went out into the parking lot to find his car. It was raining still. I missed the heat and the sun of Phoenix, but I was needed to be here or maybe something was pulling me here. Either way I was here. We shuffled into the car and rode in a calm silence back to Forks. I pulled down the visor and checked my reflection. I looked like my mother only my hair was darker and my lips were fuller. I could see the bits of Charlie in me. He told me that I was going to Forks high, the only school in town, and that I would love it. We really didn't talk often, but it was okay, Renee usually supplied the conversation at home.

I could tell we were passing the busy part of Washington because the number of people increased, but it was still raining. I guess the plane ride was going to be the last time I was going to see the sun. People were staring at us, and then I remembered that we were riding in a police car and that Charlie was the chief. After a long drive, the houses looked more like a suburb and we pulled into one of the driveways. There was a big red truck sitting in the driveway that looked like it had seen its share of days. I looked at Charlie with a raised brow and he smiled back. His age was showing. "Bells, I got you a car."

I smiled back just glad for the freedom of transportation. "It's a Chevy. Remember Billy Black down at La Push?" I Nodded. "Well, he's in a wheelchair now and decided to give me the truck." Okay, so I got a handicapped man's truck that was shaking on its last legs. No pun intended.

"I love it." I hugged him again and we walked inside. I noticed the lush green of the outdoors as we went in. It was beautiful in a different way than Arizona. The house hadn't changed at all since my childhood. It was like stepping back in time. The only thing new was the flat screen. I went upstairs and Charlie led me to my room. The crib was gone and there was a desk. I shared the bathroom with Charlie but this was my space. There was a computer which I loved instantly. The walls were painted a medium toned purple and the bed spread was simple with black lace flowers placed sparingly. The floors were a deep stained wood and there was a rug in the middle. Near the other wall of the room was a rocking chair that has been there longer than me but it fit the room. He left me alone to gather my feelings and unpack my stuff. I was glad he didn't hover over me like Renee otherwise I would've had to explain all of the vampire gear and how I got in on the plane.

By the time I was finished it was around ten. All of my gear was safely hidden and bed was next on my list but the world came crashing down on me. I had just completed leaving my old life with my old friends and people who understood the fears I had.

I let the tears slip down my face as I tried to sleep but the rain was mocking me, letting its tears hit my window. I though about the tiny new school I was going to where no doubt gossip travels faster than the speed of sound. I bet these families had always been here and now I was the new girl, the secret vampire hunting daughter of the police chief. Good thing no one knew otherwise I'd be the new freak on display, but I guess all they'll see is Bella Swan tomorrow.

………………………

I woke up to the dim light of outside. Fog was tracing the ground and I knew today was going to be cloudy in every event. Charlie was his usually quiet self when we ate and wished me luck, like it would help. He left as I finished.

I slipped on some dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of hot pink high-tops. My shirt was short sleeved and had a picture of an orange next to a cup of orange juice crying "mom." I wore a simple hoodie. I was stylish and comfortable. I hated being alone, I always felt vulnerable. The truck smelled like tobacco and cleaner. Billy must've smoked and someone, probably Charlie, tried to save my lungs and clean it. The school was easy enough to find and I pulled into the parking lot. It was still raining as I ran inside to get my schedule.

I guess this was school. I found the office and a red-headed woman behind a desk noticed me. "Um…Hello, I'm Isabella Swan."

I could tell be her face that she knew who I was. I knew gossip traveled fast here. She smiled and greeted me before handing me my schedule. I smiled back. When I went out back to my truck I noticed others had started to arrive. Thank goodness my old truck didn't stand out like the shiny Volvo parked by the exit. I left my sweater in the car seeing as how the inside was heated well and sighed before reentering the building. This was going to be a difficult year and I could tell. My funny tee-shirt didn't stand out either. I guess kids thought I was someone that someone else knew and paid me no mind.

I found my first class room and found a spot near the back as not to draw attention. The other kids were pale like me. Things were getting better. I passed a note to the teacher and he introduced me to the class. It was embarrassing and all I could do was blush and wave like a ditz. I sighed and checked out the list of books we were going to read. It was all stuff I had read before so that meant I could space out at any time and still pass. I wondered if Renee would send me some old papers so I wouldn't have to write either.

The bell rang, interrupting my thoughts and I tried to spill out with everyone else but I was stopped by some boy with bad acne. He looked like one of the guys from Revenge of the Nerds but I guess I was new meat and everyone had a turn on interrogation. He walked me there, sticking to me like gum on the underside of a desk.

All the teachers were the same. "Hi, this is Bella. Say Hi Bella." And then I would wave and blush and the other kids would stare at the new piece of work. One kid in every class would call on some courage and ask me questions about my self as if it was his business. I guess I was just angry because I didn't want my secret out as if I did it everyday, but I knew how I was going to let people know.

I remembered one girls face from Math and some other unimportant class and I learned that she liked to talk…a lot. But I fit so she let me hang with her for a bit before we walked into the Cafeteria. I sat down at her table and she introduced me to some mindless lackeys and I didn't pay attention. Eric waved from across the table.

I was sitting and eating, not paying attention at all to my tablemates when I saw them. I wasn't stupid. After years of living in fear I instantly recognized the five gorgeous _vampires _as they entered the room_. _

* * *

Read and Review please


	4. False Safety

I knew my breathing rate had increase. I could hear my heart in my ears as my eyes followed their every moves. I could feel the adrenaline pumping in my veins like I was taught. I knew I wasn't crazy. Everyone else in my hunting group believed in the stereotypes. They believed that vampires had fangs, and burned in the daylight, and that garlic and steaks killed them. I knew better. I was the only one who'd seen one first hand and only the handful of people in my squad believed what I told them. Here was the proof. I watched as the marble gods and goddesses flew across the ground with dainty steps. I wanted to take the vampire gun out of my bag and shoot the tiny pixie right in the chest. I wanted to reload my gun and kill all of them. My hands itched as I debated. The small one stopped in her tracks before looking at me with a concerned look. Her gold orbs bored into my soul, or at least that's what it felt like. She glanced at my bag before joining her family. They all looked at me. The blond woman glared daggers at me. My hands only itched further. This is what my years of training had been for but then I took another look at the five. All of their eyes were gold, not the menacing red I remembered. I felt a rush of calm fall over me before I convinced myself that they weren't what I thought they were. I sighed and looked at Jessica. "Who are they?"

She didn't even look over. "Oh, those are the freaky five. All of them are like ridiculously gorgeous but they speak to no one. All they do is huddle in that corner and sit. What makes it worse is that they're all, like, _together_ together. That's not normal."

"Come on, Jess. You're just mad because Edward said no to you," piped a girl named Angela from two spaces down. She seemed nice enough to me.

"What kind of guy turns down head from _me_! I swear he's either a douche or gay!"

I chuckled a bit under my breath. "So anyways, the Blond bitch is Rosalie and the tiny one is Alice in wonderland. The hulk is Emmet. The constipated one is Jasper. The hot ginger is Edward."

My pulse increased again. "I wouldn't talk bad about them. They look like they could snap you in two…easily." Hopefully she would give way to my weary warning. I wasn't sure if they were the living dead or not, but to be sure I had to warn her.

She scoffed. "And their all adopted. I guess they were all unloved and lonely or something because Doctor Cullen and his stepford wife picked them up quick."

I could see the blond switch her glare from me to Jessica. My hands were itching again. I watched the blond suddenly look away as the bronze haired god looked intently at me. Confusion crossed his face before I turned to look back at my table mates. I guess these were the only ones in forks who could help me get rid of the potential vamps.

I sighed before the bell rang and I knew it was time to go. I grabbed my bag and practically tripped as I sprinted out the cafeteria and up to the bulletin board in the hall. I took out a flyer I had made last night and posted it on the wall.

**Think You Know the DEAD**

**Think Again**

**Come join after school in room 243**

**For survival lessons in fighting against**

**The Living and the Un-dead**

I sighed with content. I was glad someone had explained to me how clubs worked during orientation. I sighed before continuing onto my next class: Biology.

Luck was not on my side because sure as hell when I walked in everyone's eyes were glued to me. Mike waved but there was no space except for the one next to…Edward.

The heat must've been turned on high because I swear I could smell every pair of gym socks in the room. The teacher turned on the fan before introducing me and pushing me to sit next to Edward. He had put some space between us. One hand was against his face and the other was squishing the wood between his fingers that was the table. I was frightened. How scared could I get being this close to someone who was currently classified as 'unknown'.

"Hi," I said in a feeble attempt to calm him down.

His eyes glared at me as if asking me who the hell was I to talk to him. My heart rate spiked not only from fear but the beauty his face held. His cheekbones were high and his hair was in all directions, spread out sexily on his head. His nose complemented his features and his black orbs peered at my innards. Weren't they gold a second ago? He mumbled a response before angling himself away from me. I was scared and enchanted at the same time. I call that stupid.

The entire time he never spoke or…breathed. He just scrunched away (thank god) and tried to break the table. I didn't dare look at him but a second before the bell rang he was up and running from me like I was the fucking boogey man. Mike walked over with false concern marking his face. "Yo, is Cullen okay? Did you stab him with a pencil or something?" I could hear the mirth in his voice.

I shrugged before walking out. I needed to leave this class immediately. I ran over to the office, tripping once, and walked in only to find the fat woman from this morning chatting with my 'victim.' "I'm sorry Mr. Cullen but I can't switch you out of Bio."

He stiffened before slowly turning to face me. "I guess it can't be helped." He disappeared again.

I was suddenly angry. What was such a threat for him? I was human here and he was…I don't know. Was I that scary that I had him running? Pride replaced my anger.

I walked by the board again to see that my poster now had a list of people applying to it. I glanced at the thirty or so names on the paper. I traced my finger down the list before reaching five names. :

Rosalie,

Emmet,

Alice,

Jasper,

Edward

I could feel the color draining from my cheeks. This would be an interesting week seeing as how my club's first meeting would be held today, in about two hours.


	5. Training

I stood at the front of my class room and looked back at every pair of eyes on me. I sighed before writing my name and the club's name on the board. I grabbed a ruler and pointed. "My name is Bella and this is "Fighting the Dead 101."

I heard a couple of laughs. I sighed and drew an intricate picture on the wall. "This is a zombie. Notice the rotting flesh and the zoned out look in the eyes. These things are stupid, slow and minimal in threat."

I heard some gasp at the detail I put in the picture. I didn't take three years of advanced art classes for nothing. "Zombies are classified as the UNDEAD."

I saw some kids in the front taking notes and some of the jokers in the back laughing. I erased the picture. I drew another picture, this one more cartoonish. It had fangs and a cape and was shielding itself from us. It had a widow's peak hairline and slicked back hair. I pointed again with the ruler. "Can anyone tell me what this is?"

Almost every hand shot up. I picked one of the football players in the back. "A vampire," he replied in his deep voice.

I laughed before yelling. "THIS is a JOKE!"

The room went silent. I did not put up that sign for jokers to come in here and piss me off. This is serious. If you are in here because you thought it look _fun_, you are dead fucking wrong. I will give tests, and I will kick people out. Now if this isn't as fun as you _though_ you can get the hell out right now!" My ruler was pointing directly at the door.

I watched as about twenty of my classmates shuffled out the room groaning about how this was stupid. I closed the door and glanced at who was left. Angela and Mike were sitting in the front. Two freshman and some nerd with brown hair, green eyes, and terrible acne looked back at me. Right in the back row sat all five Cullens. Edward was in between his two bothers. I smiled a little. "Good. Could you five in the back please move two the front rows. I watched as they shuffled awkwardly to the second row behind Angela and Mike.

I walked back to the board and drew a more intricate drawing. It was more detailed and the anatomy was correct. I closed my eyes and remembered the blond vampire. I drew his leering expression and stole some red chalk to bring attention to the pride and thirst in his eyes. I heard gasps from behind me. I turned around to face my class of ten. "This is a vampire."

I quickly turned around, briefly glancing at the Cullens. "Back in Phoenix I was part on an international group that searches and fight vampires and zombies. Many believe that that petty cartoon I drew was the real thing but I know what's real and what's not. MY squad back home was fully equipped with weapons to defend ourselves against both. I have taken it into my own hands to train you. That means running and push ups. If anyone wants to leave now is the time." No one left.

I grabbed my backpack and pulled out a large gun/ harpoon. "This is a vampire gun. You will all be learning how to use this. The arrow sticking out is actually made of hundreds of little hooks. Each hook has diamonds embedded into the tip to penetrate any substance. The hooks are black steel." I took out the arrow to show everyone the line attached to the end. It was a thick coil. "The hook, after penetration, separates due to a mini explosion that happens in order to rips the opponent to pieces. After that what ever the hooks are in, will catch fire and burn. Sadly, this gun is not legal and in twenty-five states. I looked at the smiling freshman and smiled. "I was dead serious when I weeded you guys out. You won't be touching my gun until you learn, train, live, and breath the dead."

I watched as they stared at me with wide eyes. I sighed. "Only in clubs will it be like this. Outside, no one is to know any of this information. Any questions?"

The big one, Emmet, raised his hand and smiled at me. "What to you mean by train?"

"I mean that we will be running and doing evasive exercises that will help you minimal chances of survival in the case of either a vampire or zombie attack. We all know it's impossible to outrun and or fight off a vampire so I will be teaching you basic survival evasion."

"But you just said-"

"I am going to be teaching the art of tripping. We have another thirty minutes. Do you guys want to go and try out the exercises today?"

The room agreed. I guess they were eager to learn. We all shuffled outside over to a part of the field that was dry. I instructed everyone to take off their sweaters and any other loose clothing before lining them up. "Okay, we need vampires and we need humans. Who wants to be a vampire?"

Sure as hell Emmet once again raised his hand. Mike volunteered to be the human along with me. "Okay, Emmet, your goal is to catch one of us. Go after the one who seems easiest. That's what vampires want it they're thirst, the easy prey. Mike, me and you will be running. WE get a five second heads start. The object is not to outrun Emmet but to outrun me. Everyone get it?"

They nodded and I yelled for Mike and me to start running. We sprinted and then Emmet was off. I looked behind us. Emmet, was speeding almost catching up.. I heard Mike curse under his breath. We watched in horror as Emmet laughed before dropping to all fours and chasing after us like some kind of monster. My adrenaline kicked in and I kicked mike the back of the leg. He was not expecting it and fell instantly. I didn't check if he was okay but continued my journey down the field. Mike yelled as Emmet tackled him like the defense on the quarter back. I bent over to catch my breath before the group came over to me. "See how I pushed Mike to fail so I could succeed. It's the same as bears. You don't have to be faster than the bear, just faster than your friend."

I glanced at the clock and sighed. " I'll be seeing you all next week."


End file.
